


Where James, Bucky Barnes, and The Winter Soldier meet Darcy Lewis

by scratches



Series: In which James, Bucky, and The Winter Soldier fall in love with Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, First Meetings, Food, Internal Conflict, Pre-Relationship, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at him from behind thick framed glasses.  Her hair hung like a curtain, almost touching the floor from her position bending in front of the appliance.  James told The Winter Soldier that he needed to say something.  Bucky Barnes really wanted the Thai food.  “I saw your reflection on the freezer.”  She winked at them.  “Do you have an opinion, or are we just going to dig into both.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Sing, Sing, Sing.
> 
> If you see any spelling issues let me know. The grammar is going to be funny, and it is purposeful.

She didn’t notice them as they brooded in the dark of the Avengers common area at the Upstate Facilities. It wasn’t like them to make themselves known in the best of times, but that day had been emotionally taxing on all of them, Bucky Barnes, James, and especially The Winter Soldier. They had, yet again, been left behind as the call to assemble was made. They understood why, but The Winter Soldier was still irate. He knew he would be an asset to the team. James and Bucky Barnes agreed with him. Bucky Barnes wasn’t interested in fighting anymore. James wanted to figure out exactly the kind of team member they would be. Would they be able to work with Steve again, to work as a cohesive unit? Would The Falcon have their back? James and Bucky Barnes thought that The Winter Soldier was over reacting. 

James called him a drama queen and told him to focus back on the guest.

Their eyes flicked up and watched her through their dark fringe. She was standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open. James reminded Bucky Barnes that this wasn’t the forties anymore and this wouldn’t kill the coils keeping the machine working. 

The Winter Soldier stood silently. Bucky Barnes told him this was a bad idea. James was gleeful.

His arms hung at his sides as he moved around the sitting area and moved across the kitchen to stand behind the woman. 

“What do you think, Barton’s left over Thai, or Sam’s mother’s chocolate cake?” She asked him before she leaned forward and moved a gallon of orange juice out of the way.

They are all taken aback. 

She turned and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at him from behind thick framed glasses. Her hair hung like a curtain, almost touching the floor from her position bending in front of the appliance. James told The Winter Soldier that he needed to say something. Bucky Barnes really wanted the Thai food. “I saw your reflection on the freezer.” She winked at them. “Do you have an opinion, or are we just going to dig into both.”

The Winter Soldier lifted his metal hand and held the door open with her. He leaned over her and looked down into the fridge. The Winter Soldier wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He had no problem with personal space but Bucky Barnes told him he was close enough that they could definitely make someone uncomfortable if they so chose to. James wanted him to put their other hand on her hip.

The Winter Soldier balled his fist up instead.

He cleared his throat before he croaked, “We’re going to need dessert after our meal, aren’t we?” The Winter Soldier reached past her and grabbed a bottle of generic sports drink. 

“Oh, the blue one, good choice, want to split?” The woman smiled at them before she reached into the fridge and grabbed the two containers. “Yeah boy! Sam’s mom makes the best chocolate cake. Even I will admit defeat, she is much more superior in the chocolate cake department than I am.”

She stood and turned. The Winter Soldier was still in her space. James itched to put a hand on her hip. Bucky Barnes wanted to back out of the room and continue brooding with himself. 

The woman looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows. “You ready to do this?” She raised the containers over her head before she ducked under his arm over to the microwave.

The Winter Soldier nodded at her as she opened the container. “Haven’t had much to eat.”

Gracelessly, she poured the contents of Barton’s Thai onto a large plate before shoving it into the microwave. “Yeah, figured as much with the crew gone and stuff.” She turned and stuck her hand out. “Darcy Lewis, science go-for, computer wiz, political science dropout, and amature baker.” 

The Winter Soldier closed the door to the refrigerator and moved towards her. His flesh hand grabbed hers and held it firm. He was surprised to find that she also held his firm. This wasn’t like the handshakes women would give them before the war, Bucky Barnes told them. James liked the women of the twenty first century, they were so sure of themselves. The Winter Soldier swallowed hard. How did they introduce themselves? 

“James, Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier.” He said just above a whisper.

Darcy Lewis squeezed his hand before she let it go. She licked her lips and bit her cheek before she asked him, “Yeah? Well glad to finally meet you. Thor has had only good things to say about you.”

“He hasn’t met The Winter Soldier yet.” He said before he reached over her and grabbed two pint glasses from the cupboard.

The microwave hummed in the back ground as he poured two glasses of the sports drink. He doubted that Darcy Lewis needed to replenish any electrolytes. James told him that he was being a dick. Bucky Barnes also chimed in and said that you didn’t get curves like that by being a master assassin. James corrected him and said spysassin. The Winter Soldier wished he could grab the two of them and knock them out. 

Darcy Lewis stood with one hip against the counter as she assessed them. The Winter Soldier stood tall and waited. The microwave was counting down from a minute before Darcy Lewis stated, “Yeah, Steve came around and told me all about him. I’m sure he was over exaggerating.” Her blue eyes watched him intently. “I didn’t take The Winter Soldier as the chocolate cake eating type.”

James liked this young woman. Bucky Barnes still wanted to sit and brood, but now with the carton of chocolate cake in his lap. The Winter Soldier said, “Making up for lost time. Seventy years is a long time without chocolate cake.”

“And to think Steve tried to tell me to stay away from you.” Darcy leaned forward with one arm out stretched before she pinched his cheek. His metal hand snapped up and held her wrist in place. She pinched him harder.

James wanted to laugh and turn his face to her hand and ghost his lips over the palm of her hand. The Winter Soldier didn’t want to think about his sentimental thought regarding her. Bucky Barnes wouldn’t deny the instant attraction he and James felt. The Winter Soldier hadn’t made a decision about the situation yet. 

“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.” The Winter Soldier thought back to the books Tony Stark had shoved at him while he was fixing his arm. It seemed fitting in that instant.

The microwave pinged in the background as his steely eyes assessed her. Her fingers released his cheek and he lowered their hands. “Marry me,” she said as her lips formed a smile that showed all of her teeth. “I mean, obviously, let’s eat Barton’s food and the cake. Maybe get to know one another and everything but anyone who can quote Harry Potter to me with a face as straight as yours..Oh man, that is a gift.” Darcy Lewis winked again before she pulled her hand gently from his.

“I wasn’t programmed to say no.” The Winter Soldier replied without missing a beat. James cheered for him. Bucky Barnes sighed internally. 

Darcy Lewis turned and opened the microwave. “See, that is what I am talking about.” She laughed, looked over her shoulder and said, “Man, that straight face. Why was Rogers keeping you away from me?”

He grabbed the drinks in his hands and moved them to the ostentatious granite island . “He knows,” The Winter Soldier paused and listened to the others. James would have crowded her space and took the plate of Thai from her. Bucky Barnes would have ran a hand through her hair and asked her to a picture. The Winter Soldier, the one who couldn’t say no, well, The Falcon always told him he had a sharp sense of humor. “The punk knows we have a type.”

He turned his head to watch Darcy Lewis grab two plates, two forks, and the food before moving over to him. “Well, Soldier, I’m glad we were finally able to meet.”

The Winter Soldier moved past her again before he grabbed the box containing the chocolate cake. “Most important part of the meal.” The Winter Soldier kept his straight face before he set the box between them.

“I would never have forgotten the cake. Just.. if it is there, I might eat it first.” Darcy Lewis pulled the box towards her before opening it and shoving one of the forks into the frosting and shoving it into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the fork and The Winter Soldier’s arm glitched and twitched. The rest of him held steady and stoic. James couldn’t believe this woman. Bucky Barnes knew his mother would have told him to _Stay away from girls like Darcy Lewis_ and he would have steadfastly ignored her. They were all sure that Steve would have shook his head and left their apartment just so he could bring her home. “Too late.” She held his gaze after she pulled the fork from her mouth. 

The Winter Soldier reached for the other fork and pierced a large chunk of cake and frosting onto the end before sticking it into his mouth. He chewed and held her gaze as she tucked into another bite. 

Darcy Lewis and The Winter Soldier didn’t say a word until the last bite of chocolate cake was finished. “Sam Wilson will not be pleased.” The Winter Soldier said before scraping some of the Thai food onto his plate.

“I’m sure you could take him, Soldier.” Darcy winked again before scraping her own helping onto her plate. She wrapped noodles around her fork before she pointed it at him. “You wouldn’t sell me out.”

The Winter Soldier finally rose a brow and smirked. “You’re right,” he let James talk for a moment, “kitten, I believe we are bound to be wed.” The Winter Soldier tucked into the food.

“This is going to be one amazing relationship, James Bucky Barnes The Winter Soldier.” Darcy took her own bite.

Around his fork, The Winter Soldier said, “I don’t know if we’ll be able to handle you.”


	2. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Darcy meet.

“Hide me!” Darcy Lewis said as she ran into the office he shared with Steve. 

James’ brow rose high behind his hair before he backed his seat up from the desk. Steve watched the both of them.

“Fuck. Yes.” Darcy Lewis dropped to her knees and crawled under his desk.

Steve caught their eye. The Winter Soldier crossed his arms and glared at him while Bucky Barnes scooted the chair back into place. James smirked when they felt Darcy Lewis cross her arms and lean on his knees.

“Where is she?” Clint came to the door, Sam hot on his heels. “We saw her come down this way.”

They turned their head and stared blankly at the two men as Steve asked, “Who?”

Clint narrowed his eyes before cracking his knuckles. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Lewis.”

“Who now?” Steve asked again, playing dumb. James, Bucky Barnes, and The Winter Soldier knew that voice. Steve was going to play the sweet innocent guy. It was the same voice he would use to distract the bakers in Brooklyn when they’d five finger discount hand pies when they were kids.

“Lewis. Darcy Lewis.” James felt her head fall to their thigh as she tried to hide her own laughter.

“Brunette? Short?” Clint nods and Steve continued, “Busty? Curves for days?” Steve asked innocently, “That Darcy Lewis?”

“Don’t let Thor hear you talk about his gal’s best friend like that, punk.” James lifted their arms, the metal plates in his left side clicking and whirring around as he leaned back in the leather chair before he put them behind their head. Darcy muffled her laughter against his thigh as he jostled her with a scuffed combat boot. Steve looked at James and slowly raised an eyebrow, as he was the only one able to hear her quiet laughter.

“Yeah that Darcy Lewis.” Clint narrowed his eyes even smaller.

“Clint is hot on her heels because he believes she ate the rest of his Thai food and my ma’s chocolate cake while we were out on the mission,” Sam said before he leaned against the door.

“You think she’d be able to eat all that?” Steve asked.

“You don't know her like I do, Steve.” James turned towards Clint to watch him make hand gestures. “That young woman is a menace. A Trash Panda. She will eat anything she deems delicious while stressed.” Clint balled his right hand up and hit it into his left palm. “A greedy leftover thief.”

Steve met James’ eyes and lifted a brow. Bucky, The Winter Soldier, and James shrugged. “Don’t get curves like she has eatin’ salads, Barton.” James grinned as Clint’s face started to turn purple. The Winter Soldier was pleased that they were able to stay still as Darcy poked them in the side. “Plus,” James continued, “didn’t you leave a week ago and get back three hours ago?” They leveled a steady gaze on the two men. “Wouldn’t it have gone bad by the time yall came back?”

“You're on her side, centennial man?” Clint sounded betrayed. 

“She ate my ma’s chocolate cake, dude. I would have let her have it if she asked.” Sam chimed in. “All I ask for is a simple text, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have been able to relay it straight to me.”

“You're both upset that she didn't ask?” Steve queried.

James was quick to continue with an observation, “I think she did you a favor, Barton. I saw you trying to zip your vest up last week, married life finally catchin’ up to ya?” 

Barton kicked at their trash can akin to a petulant child and flipped him the bird. James rose one brow behind their fringe. “One look at us and she knew what we were in the labs for. Completely guilty.”

“She didn't save one bite of chocolate frosting, Barnes. The plate was _licked_ clean.” Sam shook his head. “Chocolate cake just doesn't go bad!”

“Bet you're just upset because you didn't get to watch her lick it clean.” They did watch her lick it clean. James had thought about her licking it clean for the last three nights. Bucky and The Winter Soldier had both voiced their opinions on him being open about his sentimental affection for the woman.

Steve sputtered at his desk. Clint was as purple as his vest. Sam pointed a finger at him and shook his head. “Remind me never to introduce the two of you.” 

A song started to ring out from under his desk between comments from the men. Everyone shifted their eyes to James. Weird Science rang out from somewhere near his ankles, echoing off the wooden desk. 

“She’s here?!” Barton looked scandalized. “You talked…” He narrowed his eyes at James before they heard Darcy speaking into her phone.

“Not a good time Stark.”  
“Yep. They are standing at the door.”  
“Of course you can’t see me on the camera I'm under the desk.”  
“You're a filthy pervert.”  
“Yep Cap is here.”

“Hold on.” James felt Darcy push him back before she climbed up him and leaned across the adjoined table. “Stark wants to talk to you.” She waved her phone at his friend. 

James held onto her thighs as she swayed in his lap. The Winter Soldier didn't want to bruise them. Bucky Barnes knew his mother would have _definitely_ told them to stay away from girls like Darcy Lewis. Darcy put one arm on the desk and leaned over, her backside, barely covered by a light weight floral dress, coming level with his eyes.

All of the men watched her lean across the desk and hand Steve her phone, trying not to fall off of their knees. 

Barton choked at the door, eyes wide and fixed on their face. James steadfastly tried not to glance down at the flower print dress that was tangled under his vibranium fingers as he steadied her.

Steve finally took the phone and said, “Rogers,” while staring at James’ eyes. James smirked before glancing at her ass. “I saw that, Bucky.” The Winter Soldier could hear Stark’s voice on the other end asking Steve if he’s looked down her dress yet.

“You're in cahoots!” Barton exclaimed, finally putting two and two together.

“I knew she couldn't have ate all of that by herself.” Sam shook his head. 

James started to stand. Bucky and the Winter Soldier held her thighs before he swung her over his shoulder. “This is the truth, the lady didn't act alone.”

James smiled widely before they pushed the two men out of the way and started running down the hall. Darcy Lewis was laughing somewhere near his waist. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as he banged open the staircase doors.

“Thinking the roof. I know Tony keeps some beers up on the pool deck.” He took the stairs two, sometimes three, at a time. 

“You don't think they'll catch up?” Darcy laughed. 

“I know they’ll catch up, that’s the plan.” James looked down and saw her looking up at them with a matching grin across her lips. The Winter Soldier replied, “Told you we could take them.” Bucky Barnes adds, “I never lie to a dame.” James winked and finished with, “Especially one as pretty as you, when they get up there, we’ll figure it out.” He held onto her tightly as he took the stairs two and three at a time until they reached the top, Darcy laughing the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like.. 90% happy with this. -shrugs- The last part is already written. and i have some other installment half ass planned. xox


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy meet, eat dinner, and don't Poison Barton. Granny Lewis is always right.

The machine hummed in Bucky’s hands as he fed dough through the opening. The dough stretched in a long sheet across his arms before he laid it down, sliced it into thirds, adjusted the thickness and fed the pieces through one by one. The thin sheets of pasta sat on the counter as they argued over what kind of pasta to make.

The Winter Soldier wanted fettuccine.

James wanted manicotti because he loved to make things difficult.

Bucky was too lazy for either of those. Fettucini meant making a cream sauce. Manicotti meant being frustrated for an hour over stuffing cheese and meat into the pasta and baking it.

Bucky Barnes didn't want to think. The mission they had been tasked to do recon on had taken a lot out of him. James and him had to fight with The Winter Soldier to keep him from regressing one hundred percent and taking out all possible threats. They were there for information. Nata...sha had went in and silently left with a thumb drive full of hydra information.

James didn't like to give hydra the opportunity to be important enough to capitalize in their head. Bucky Barnes would sigh. The Winter Soldier tried not to think about hydra.

Bucky Barnes was snapped out of his pasta thoughts when The Winter Soldier alerted him that someone had entered the common kitchen. James hoped someone would talk to them, Bucky Barnes was stuck in their head and needed a reality check.

The footsteps were loud, clicking heels against the floor. They could also hear the faint buzz of jazz horns. 

Bucky Barnes continued to stare at the pasta.

There was a snap of bubble gum behind him before they heard the familiar voice of Darcy Lewis. “Pappardelle.” She moved in next to them.

Bucky Barnes turned and assessed her. James wanted him to pull the ear buds out of her ears and put the errant lock of hair behind her left ear. The Winter Soldier looked at the pizza cutter in her hand and wondered exactly when she had opened the utensil drawer and pulled it out. Their blue eyes caught hers. He reached out tentatively and grabbed the pizza cutter.

“Thanks, doll,” he murmured before letting the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

He sliced strips in two centimeter strips, trying not to worry when they weren't straight or perfect. They were aware that Darcy Lewis had moved away from him and was rummaging around in the refrigerator, pulling things out and snapping her gum. 

Bucky Barnes remembered Charlotte Smythe blowing bubbles at him, snapping it, and winking before beckoning him towards the back of the theater in 1939. The Winter Soldier thought snapping gum was a waste of energy. James wanted to ask for a piece so they could bubble battle. Bucky Barnes remembered bubble battling with Rebecca.

He sighed audibly as the pizza cutter came to rest at the end of the pasta. Bucky Barnes placed the pizza cutter next to the pasta machine and didn't jump when Darcy Lewis placed a tentative hand on his arm. 

“Bucky?” Her voice was quiet. “Can I call you Bucky?” Darcy’s voice was soft even if she winked at him while asking.

He cleared his throat. James chanted YES YES YES in their head. The Winter Soldier also thought it was a good idea to give her an affirmation. Bucky Barnes cleared his throat again before turning his head. He inclined it and looked at her through his dark lashes. “Doll, you can call me Bucky any day.” James piped in, because He’s James, “You’re been in my lap, has to count for something.” The Winter Soldier watched as the apples of her cheeks turned a fetching shade of pink. “We are to be wed too.” Bucky Barnes suddenly became uncomfortable.

Darcy stuck out the edge of her tongue before she winked again. “Well, Bucky, I know… actually,” her eyes glazed over as she looked past his shoulders for a moment. Darcy shook her head and placed her hand back on the metal arm. “You just looked lost. It really isn't my place to say anything, but, as my gram always said Ain't nothing good food can't fix...except broken bones, you need a doctor for that.” She smiled widely. 

Bucky Barnes turned back to the pasta and clenched his human fist. They stood there in silence. Bucky Barnes continued to stare at the pasta dough. Darcy Lewis fidgeted next to them. “It calms me down.” He gestured to the pasta machine in front of him. “Not that it's the same as before, had to hand crank it, was awful and Rebecca would hold the pasta as I rolled it out. My grandmother would hold my biceps, ya know, and tell me that I would make the Italian side of my family proud.”

Darcy made a small noise next to him.

Bucky Barnes turned his whole body towards her and leaned against the flour covered counter. His black shirt gained a white streak above his hip. “Small pieces come back to me.” He reached out and tucked the hair behind her ear. James cheered. “You popping those bubbles, brought new ones back.” 

“I hope they were good ones,” Darcy smiled and leaned into his touch.

“Charlotte Smythe is definitely a good memory.” His cheeks heated up. “But having a bubble popping contest with my sister is a better one.”

Darcy turned towards the pasta and assessed it. “What are you going to do with it now?”

“The pasta, or the memories?” Bucky quietly asked as he, too, turned to stare down at the wide noodles. 

“Neither, both, does it matter?” She reached out to the flour and spelled out her name in the dusting. Her cursive was loopy and crooked. 

Bucky Barnes reached next to her and started spelling his name. James’ was in a scribble. Bucky Barnes’ was in beautiful cursive the nuns had beat into his hands. The Winter Soldier’s was in perfectly blocked Cyrillic. Darcy hummed before reaching out and wiping their names away. 

“The Mission...I don't think I was ready for it.” He admitted.

Darcy leaned against his side before looking up at him. “Do you want to talk about it.”

“I'm not sure I can legally tell you...”

Darcy poked his metal wrist. “I have a high enough clearance for you to give me the overview.” She blew and popped another bubble. “Plus I already saw the debrief paperwork.” Darcy snapped the gum again. “You don’t have to talk about it. Just know if you want to talk to someone other than Steve or Sam, I’m around.” She winked one of her blue eyes.

Bucky Barnes gently grabbed the hand that had poked him. “Not that I don’t want to,” His face was set in a slight grimace, “I just don’t think I’d be able to stop.” 

Darcy patted the back of his metal hand before giving him a sad smile. “Well, let's listen to Granny Lewis and fix ourselves some of this paparedelle.”

The Winter Soldier caught her hand before she could move too far away from them. James pulled her closer to them. Bucky Barnes slipped an arm around her to embrace her quickly before letting her go.

“Did you just hug me?” Darcy smirked and motioned between the small gap between them.

Bucky Barnes’ cheeks reddened. The Winter Soldier was inexplicably itching to pull her back towards them. James was slightly stunned when she wrapped her arms around their waist and gave him a tight hug. “Uh…”

“Man, I give the best hugs! No half assing hugs around me.” She leaned against him. 

“Affirmative.” The Winter Soldier replied before James put his arm around her shoulder again. “Was thinking about a quick butter sauce,” he started, “bruised tomatoes, garlic scapes, oregano, basil,” Bucky Barnes continued, “capers,” The Winter Soldier finished. 

“Yo! Knockoff putanesca sauce.” She patted their metal hand on her shoulder, “I like the way you think.” 

 

\------

Clint found them while they were twirling wide noodles on forks and stuffing their face with the garlic bread Darcy had made from the crusty bread in the pantry.

The Winter Soldier directly addressed him. “Eat. We ate your food, please eat ours.” James smirked. Bucky Barnes watched as Clint moved towards the table.

“No funny business?” He narrowed his light eyes at their plates.

“No way man, Barnes knows his way around a pasta machine.” Darcy said around a mouthful of food.

Their mother would have scolded her.

Clint looked skeptical. “He made this from scratch?” 

“Yeah, we did.” They motioned at the table at large.

“Darcy helped?”

She pointed the fork at the archer. The Winter Soldier was pleased to see that she aimed the fork at his jugular. James wanted to eat the tomato stuck at the end. Bucky Barnes sighed internally. “Just sit down and eat some damn pasta before we tie you down and force feed it to you.”

“Kinky.” Clint replied, his face transforming, wrinkles evening out as he pulled a chair out and sat at the table. 

“What ever gets you going.” Darcy rolled her eyes before shoving the tomato in her mouth.

Bucky Barnes’ face reddened again as they heard her make another noise in pleasure. James wanted her to make that noise even more. The Winter Soldier alerted them that the oven’s timer was about to go off. 

Three.  
Two.  
One.

The buzzer sounded. They watched Darcy jump up and run over to the oven.

“She doesn’t bake for anyone.” Clint said as he twirled his own pasta onto a spare fork. 

They cleared their throat. “I…” Bucky Barnes continued, “asked.”

Clint shrugged. “Just saying,” they heard the oven door open and Darcy chanting HOT HOT HOT quietly under her breath, “She hasn't baked for anyone since her grandmother died.” 

They waited until the oven door closed. The Winter Soldier steadied and held Clint’s gaze as he replied, “This is Granny Lewis’ recipe.”

Clint hummed thoughtfully before Darcy reappeared at the table, her feet silent as she had kicked off the heels while they had put together the dessert. “Just have to let it cool a bit.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“We never had many lemons to put into it.” Bucky Barnes said to her. 

“Gran always said that. They used to use anise.” James watched as Darcy shuddered in horror.

“You can eat any part of the anise plant.” The Winter Soldier commented. 

They watched Clint watch them as Darcy laughed loudly. “She said that too.” 

“Sounds like a smart woman.” James picked up the glass of cheap wine and tipped it back. 

Clint shook his head and shoved more paparedelle in his mouth. 

“Yup.” Darcy winked and grabbed her own glass of wine and drank deeply from it.

\--

The ricotta pie was amazing.

And if they pretended to not notice Clint stealing the rest of it from the fridge at midnight well, that's a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had such and overwhelming support for this fic and i adore all of you. I am posting this chapter a few days early because I wanted to share it with yall because I havent bedn feeling well this week. I blocked out 2 more part of this verse. (One has 1 chapter, one has 3 chapters. Totally tropey so get ready for it.)


End file.
